My Boyfriend is a Spirit
by onyu-chan
Summary: gara-gara kemampuan Sakura yang bisa melihat makhluk tak kasat mata, ia dipertemukan dengan Sasuke, secuil (?) arwah yang amnesia.
1. Chapter 1

Ide ini muncul ketika aku semedi selama 15 menit kurang 45 detik di suatu tempat yang cukup dibilang damai, jauh dari jangkauan orang, lembab, disertai dengan suara air mengalir yang lembut, tapi aku tak bisa mengatakan nama tempat itu adalah Jamban karena tempat itu sangat keramat dan ajaib, jadi Aku tidak bisa bilang klo tempat itu Jamban. (laa itu bilang -_-) Dan aku sangat berterimakasih pada tempat itu. Aku takkan melupakan jasa-jasa mereka. #walah?#

Semoga fanfic ini tidak diterima di masyarakat (?)

Well ini dia!

Are you ready kids? I can here you? #eh maaf kebawa suasana Mbob Squarepants#

My Boyfriend is a Spririt (pacarku adalah arwah)

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Masashi Kisimoto yang keceh sepanjang waktu

Pairing: SasuSaku *ayo ayo SSL ngumpul sini!*

Genre: humor romance horror (buseng)

Rate: T, Temari, Tenten, Teuchi, Terumi, Tobi, Tobirama *dijorokin ke sawah*

Warning: OOC, terutama Sasuke jauh banget dari karakternya yang asem, eh cool karena aku paling senang mengubah karakter chara yang so cool hahaha #ketawa jelek# (Sasuke: hn, parah lu, Thor. Jangan ngefans lagi lu ya sama kak Itachi) #author pura-pura gak denger#

Capcus!

.

.

.

.

.

.

"AAAAGGGGRRRRHHHH...!"

Author POV

Sakura lari terbirit-birit menyelusuri lorong-lorong rumah sakit sambil berteriak tidak karuan sehingga membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya penuh dengan kata-kata 'Apa?' 'Kenapa?' 'Ada Apa?'. Namun ia tidak memperdulikan tatapan-tatapan orang itu kepadanya. Ia masih berpendirian teguh, berjuang, pantang menyerah, tetap semangat… *eh maaf kebawa esmosi* ia terus berlari dan sesekali melihat kearah belakang, memeriksa yang mengejar dirinya masih mengejarnya atau tidak.

Namun karena kecerobohannya itu, berlari tanpa memperhatikan jalan didepannya. Maka ia pun menabrak seorang laki-laki keren berambut pantat ayam.

'BRUGGG…'

'PRANK…'

'klonteng klonteng klonteng'

'Cangcimen Cangcimen'

'Lalala yeye lalala yeye'

*walah -_-*

Tabrakan tak bisa dihindari. Mereka pun terjatuh ke lantai berbarengan.

"go gomen… ini salahku, tolong maafkan aku!" kata Sakura sambil membantu laki-laki itu berdiri.

"kamu tidak terluka kan?" Tanya Sakura. Laki-laki itu mengangguk sambil menatap wajah Sakura dengan tatapan heran.

Sesekali Sakura menengok ke belakang untuk memastikan makhluk yang mengejarnya tidak mengejarnya lagi. Namun ternyata makhluk itu muncul lagi. Sakura terkejut dan buru-buru lari marathon lagi. laki-laki itu masih diam kaya orang lagi nahan ambeyen sambil melihat Sakura pergi.

-Tempat Sakura-

"hosh… hosh… hosh... sepertinya hantu itu sudah tidak mengejarku lagi deh. Hosh…" kata Sakura sambil menyenderkan punggungnya ke sebuah dinding. Dan tiba-tiba Author datang jualan Oky Jelly Drink, Sakura beli 45 biji.

Karena kemampuannya yang bisa melihat makhluk-makhluk kasat mata, Sakura sering diganggu oleh mereka. Dan walaupun sudah terbiasa melihat makhluk-makhluk itu, ia selalu ketakutan dan lari berceceran (?) karena sosok mereka yang menakutkan.

Ketika sedang bersantai ria, tiba-tiba Negara api menyerang, eh maksudnya makhluk berambut kuncir empat muncul yang membuat suasana menjadi gaduh, hancur, tidak asri, tidak bersih (?)

"SAKURAAAA…" teriak makhluk itu tepat di kuping Sakura. Seketika Sakura jadi budeg.

"APA SIH, KAK TEMARI?" sahut Sakura gak kalah teriak. Orang-orang yang melihat kelakuan mereka hanya bersweathdrop ria sambil joget caisar *jangan dibayangin -_-!*

"kamu dari mana sih? Aku sangat kesusahan mencarimu kemana-mana" kata makhluk yang disebut kak Temari oleh Sakura itu.

" aku habis dari toilet."

"kenapa kamu tidak bilang? Kakak kan bisa antar kamu."

"habisnya kakak sibuk ngobrol melulu sih sama dokter Shikamaru yang tampan itu"

"aku hanya ngobrol tentang keadaanmu. Jadi apa salahnya kan?" sahut Temari. Sakura hanya memajukan bibir bawahnya yang penuh sariawan.

"tuh kan. Luka dikepalamu berdarah lagi. kamu itu jangan terlalu banyak bergerak dulu."

Sakura baru saja ingat kalau dia sedang terluka. Ia pun memegangi jidatnya yang dibalut oleh perban sambil beraduh ria (Author: pegaaaanggg… ^_^/) #di banting Sakura# ;(

"ini harus cepat-cepat diobatin. Ayo kita ke ruang dokter lagi!" kata Temari semangat sambil menyeret Sakura.

"aduh… tidak usah! Tidak usah! Kakak tuh modus banget sih ah" Sakura dan Temari pergi ke ruang dokter Shikamaru yang tampan itu.

-di kamar Sakura-

Sakura tengah berbaring diatas ranjangnya sambil membaca komik Naruto vol 62. Sedangkan Temari sedang memunguti barang-barang yang tergeletak di lantai seperti baju kotor, buku-buku, sampah kertas, sampah makanan, sampah masyarakat, sampai gelandangan ada disana.

"aku heran sebernarnya kamu tuh anak perempuan atau laki-laki sih? Kenapa kamu sangat jorok? Kamar kamu sangat berantakan dan kotor. Seharusnya kamu bisa rapi dong."

"aduh duh… kepalaku sedang sakit! Tapi kenapa disaat seperti ini Kakakku sangat bawel sih?" kata Sakura sambil memegangi kepalanya dengan berpura-pura sakit dalam kepura-puraan fanfic si Author yang hidupnya penuh dengan kepura-puraan di Pura. *dijorokin ke jamban*

Temari hanya meliriknya dengan tatapan kesal.

"untung besok hari minggu, jadi kamu tidak perlu ke sekolah" kata Temari sambil memungut kaos kaki Author yang buluk *pantesan punya Author ilang*

"walaupun bukan hari minggu, tidak perlu khawatir kalau aku izin. Lagipula absenku masih bersih." Sahut Sakura dengan entengnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari komik.

"iya sih. Tapi nilai-nilai ujian kamu tuhm hampir jelek semua dan hanya absen kamu yang bersih itu yang bisa menyelamatkan kamu dari ketinggalan kelas. Jadi absen kamu itu harus selalu bersih! mengerti?" kata ceramah Temari yang panjang, lebar dan merayap.

"iya aku mengerti. Tapi boleh tidak aku pindah sekolah?" kata Sakura sambil mengebawahkan komiknya sedikit sehingga memperlihatkan kedua mata emerald nya.

Temari sedikit kaget dengan perkataan Sakura tadi sehingga menghentikan acara pungut memungutnya.

"kamu punya masalah sama teman-teman atau guru kamu ya?" Tanya Temari.

"jika aku mengatakan alasannya kakak juga tidak akan percaya"

Temari mengangkat satu alisnya dan berpikir 'sepertinya aku tahu alasannya.'

"karena di sekolah kamu ada hantunya?"

Sakura sangat terkejut dan langsung menutup komiknya.

"Kok kakak bisa tahu? Kakak itu paranoid ya?"

"paranormal"

"o iya. Parasetamol ya"

"paranormal (-_-)"

"paramedis" Temari pun tenggelam dalam lautan luka dalam. Eh nggak. Kembali ke cerita

Temari mengahampiri Sakura lalu menjitak kepala Sakura dengan pelan. Yang dijitak kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya. *katanya pelan -_-*

"aku sudah bosan dengan alasan itu. disana gak ada apa-apa, jadi tolong hentikan semua khayalan kamu itu!"

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya dengan wajah kesalnya.

"itu bukan khayalan. Buktinya gara-gara hantu-hantu itu kepalaku jadi bocor begini."

"bukannya itu karena jatuh dari tangga?"

"iya. Tapi gara-gara hantu itu mengejarku." Sahut Sakura

"memangnya kenapa hantu itu mengejar kamu? Mereka naksir kamu?"

"bukan. Justru mereka gak suka sama aku, jadi mereka menggangguku terus"

Temari geleng-gelang kepala karena mendengar music dugem Author diradio. (Sakura: oi bukannya ngetik cerita malah dugeman. Gak ngajak gue pula #iris radio#)

Temari geleng-geleng kepala karena mendengar perkataan Sakura dan music dangdut Author. #dipelototin Sakura# (Author: ampun, Ra)

"Khayalan kamu itu sudah kelewatan."

"apa ini? bahkan kakakku sendiri tidak percaya denganku. Sungguh menyebalkan"

Sakura mengilangkan kedua tangannya dan memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Temari sedikit merasa bersalah, tapi ia tetap tidak akan pernah percaya pada Sakura yang katanya bisa melihat hantu.

" sudahlah jangan ngambek gitu dong imooto ku yang cantik ^_^!"

"kalau Okaa-san pulang aku akan menceritakan semua padanya. Dan Okaa-san pasti percaya padaku."

Temari sedikit terkejut, seketika ia terdiam.

"aku sudah ngantuk" kata Sakura.

Temari pun mengakhiri diamnya.

"benar juga. kamu harus istirahat. Tidurlah!" kata Temari sambil menyelimuti Sakura dengan selimut bergambar personil Suju. #aishhh… mau… X)

-beberapa saat kemudian-

Sakura POV

Setelah kak Temari menutup rapat pintu kamarku, aku langsung membalikan badanku keposisi telentang dengan mata yang menatap langit-langit. Sesaat aku terbawa kedalam lamunanku.

Angin di luar rupanya bertiup begitu kencang dan membuat jendela kamarku terbuka dan menerbangkan gordeng yang tergantung dijendela itu sehingga membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku.

Aku pun segera bangkit dari ranjangku untuk menutup jendela itu. Akan tetapi ketika aku sampai dijendela itu dan akan menutupnya, tiba-tiba sebuah udara aneh datang dan aku merasakan udara itu menyentuh wajahku. Udara itu seperti hidup.

Sesaat aku sangat kaget dan berpikir tadi itu apa? Tiba-tiba badanku menjadi merinding sehingga aku cepat-cepat menutup jendela itu dan menguncinya. Namun ketika aku berbalik tiba-tiba ada seorang anak laki-laki yang sudah berdiri didepanku. Aku begitu terkejut dengan kehadirannya. Dia itu siapa?

"ka ka kamu si si siapa?" kataku memberanikan diri walaupun jantung ini sudah dangdutan ria.

"aku… aku orang yang kamu tabrak tadi siang di rumah sakit. kamu ingat?"

Kuperhatikan wajah anak laki-laki itu baik-baik dan aku mulai ingat dengan wajahnya, ternyata benar dia anak yang tadi siang. Tapi untuk apa dia kesini? Dan bagaimana dia tahu rumahku? Apakah sekarang peta-peta Dora dijual di Indomaret?

Ku perhatikan dirinya dari atas sampai bawah terutama bagian kakinya, apakah kakinya menyentuh lantai atau tidak. Tapi yang ku lihat kakinya menyentuh lantai. Ini artinya dia bukan hantu.

"lalu untuk apa kamu kesini? bagaimana kamu tahu rumahku? Dan bagaimana kamu bisa masuk ke kamarku?" Tanyaku bertubi-tubi.

"ituuuu…" anak berambut pantat ayam itu kelihatannya sedang berpikir dengan jawabannya.

Melihat tingkah laku orang ini yang aneh, wajah tampan kaya boyband dan jika memjawab pertanyaan dia terlalu banyak berpikir. Aku rasa aku tahu dia itu siapa. Dia pasti tukang Batagor. Bukan bukan, dia bukan tukang Batagor tapi dia MALING. Ya dia pasti maling.

Karena sering menonton acara Mancing Mania di Trans 7, aku jadi tahu bagaimana caranya ketika berhadapan dengan maling. Tanpa sepengetahuan maling itu, diam-diam ku ambil pot bunga didekatku, lalu ku sembunyikan di belakang tubuhku dan menunggu saat yang tepat untuk ku pukulkan padanya.

Dan akhirnya kesempatan untuk memukulnya pun terwujud ketika ia hendak mengambil pensil yang sengaja ku jatuhkan.

Aku sudah pada posisi memukul dan siap memukulnya, namun hal itu ku urungkan ketika pandanganku tertuju pada sebuah cermin di sisi kita berdua. Aku sangat terkejut melihat kenyataan bahwa bayangan ku ada didalamnya namun bayangan anak itu tidak ada. Aku berpikir siapa anak ini? Jangan-jangan dia hantu? Ya, dia hantu.

"AAAGGRRHHH… HANTU…!" teriakku sekencang-kencangnya sambil terjatuh lemas.

"mana? Mana? Mana hantunya?" entah kenapa hantu itu malah bertanya hantunya ada dimana. Apa maksudnya?

"a a apa maksudmu dimana? Tentu saja kamu hantunya." Kataku sambil menunjuk pada cermin itu. Dan hantu itu terkejut, eh tunggu dulu dia terkejut? Apa dia tidak tahu kalau dia hantu?

TBC

.

.

.

.

Maaf ya fanficnya kurang greget. Aku akan menangis dibawah hujan dulu, tapi mana hujannya? Kenapa gak ada hujan? Kenapa? Kenapa gak hujan? T_T

Temari: baiklah kita tinggalkan Author yang mulai gila, sebelum gilanya makin parah dan akhirnya ngacak-ngacak tempat sampah tetangga.

Naruto: eh gue kapan muncul?

Author: chapter 3, Bep. Sabar yah, Bep! #udah gak gila#

Sakura: anak laki-laki berambut pantat ayam itu siapa, Thor? Uchiha ya?

Author: ya ya ya bisa jadi bisa jadi

Sakura: Uchiha Itachi? Obito? Madara?

Author: tidak tidak tidak

Sakura: ooo… pak Tarno…

Author: YAAAA…

Sasuke: -_- bukan pak Tarno loh, Der. Tapi gue, Uchiha Sasuke. O iya selagi mereka seperti itu, gue ditugaskan untuk meminta review. Jadi sebelum pergi, review ya! Kalau tidak akan ku hancurkan rumah kalian! #tatapan horror#

Author: orang mana ada yang mau ngeriview klo lo ancem gitu. Hadehhhh… (-_-) oke Reader yang keceh maafkan Sasuke! Dia khilaf. Semoga Reader berkenan meriview! Jika tidak akan ku hancurkan desa kalian.

Sasuke: -_- itu malah lebih parah.


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo Readers… inilah saatnya MBS mengudara lagi. Silahkan siapkan obat Kalpanax untuk jaga-jaga kalau nanti jamuran setelah selesai baca fanfic ini. Aku sudah siapin dual oh.

Dan terimakasih pada reader yang sudah mau mereview, aku senang baca review-review kalian. Yaaa… walau yang review dikit, hahaha sudah kuduga fanfic ini gak diterima dimasyarakat #pundung#

Baiklah ini dia… yang mungkin gak readers tunggu-tunggu (?)

Disclaimer: bapak Naruto sedunia, Mr Masashi Kisimoto

Pairing: SasuSaku Forever More

Genre: humor romance (horror sikit josss…)

Rate: T loh

Warning: ooc. Sepertinya banyak typo. Salah gaul. Dan Alay level Internasional.

My Boyfriend is a Spirit

Chapter 2

Capcus

.

.

.

.

.

"jadi aku hantunya?" hantu itu menundukan kepalanya dan disekelilingnya dipenuhi oleh aura-aura defresi, stress, galau, asam urat, sariawan, diare (eh kebawa esmosi)

"Aku baru mendengar ada hantu amnesia. Lalu untuk apa kamu mengikutiku?" kata Sakura sambil bangun setelah di chapter sebelumnya jatuh berceceran (?)

"karena kamu satu-satunya orang yang tidak mengabaikanku. Makanya aku mengikutimu. Siapa tahu kamu bisa menolongku." Kata hantu itu yang telah menyudahi acara defresinya.

"baiklah aku kan sudah menolongmu menemukan jati dirimu yang sebenarnya, sekarang lebih baik kamu segera pergi kan?"

"tapi aku tidak tahu harus pergi kemana. Bagaimana kalau aku tinggal disini sementara sampai ingatanku pulih." Kata hantu itu sambil memamerkan senyuman manisnya. Bahkan terlalu manis.

"kamu tidak bisa tinggal disini! Aku tidak mau ada hantu dirumahku." Kata Sakura.

"memang apa yang salah dengan hantu?" Tanya hantu itu kelewat polos.

"ya karena aku sangat terganggu dengan sosok mereka yang menyeramkan." Sejenak Sakura terdiam melihat sosok hantu amnesia itu yang terlihat berbeda dari hantu pada umumnya. Yang diliatin malah berfose ala foto model buku Yasin.

"tapi walaupun sosok kamu tidak menyeramkan seperti hantu-hantu yang lain, kamu tetap tidak boleh tinggal disini titik." Kata Sakura

Hantu itu malah terus memohon pada Sakura, semakin Sakura larang semakin hantu itu memohon. Dari jurus puppy eyes sampai jurus tokek eyes, itu semua tidak ada yang berhasil untuk membujuk Sakura. Namun setelah menimbang, menganalisis, memprediksi, menyapu, mencuci dan mengepel (?) Sakura memperbolehkan hantu itu tinggal.

"kamu boleh tinggal disini hanya dua malam saja. Setelah itu kamu tidak boleh datang lagi kesini. mengerti?" hantu itu tersenyum sambil mengangguk paham.

"arigatou Sakura! Selama aku disini aku janji tidak akan menyusahkanmu ^_^" kata hantu itu yang dimana lagi-lagi ia memamerkan senyuman manisnya yang membuat batin Sakura kejang-kejang melihatnya.

-keesokan harinya-

…Minggu, pukul 07:00…

Sakura VOP

Ketika terbangun aku sangat terkejut melihat kamarku yang tadinya seperti penangkaran komodo tiba-tiba berubah menjadi rapi dan bersih, namun tidak wangi, karena yang wangi hanya aku. (et dah -_-) selain itu aku sangat senang hantu itu tidak ada disini lagi. sepertinya dia sudah pergi. Dan aku akui dia itu secuil hantu (namanya juga hantu, masa 'seorang') yang sopan karena sebelum dia pergi dia sempat membalas budi dengan membersihkan kamarku. Aku pun ketawa jumpalitan (?)

Aku beranjak bangun dari kasur, mengambil handuk dan pergi ke kamar mandi sambil menyanyi riang gembira. Namun kegembiraan itu langsung hancur setelah aku masuk ke kamar mandi, dan di sana ada si HANTU AMNESIA.

"ohayo Sakura! Kamar mandi mu kotor jadi aku bersihkan ^_^"

Gilingan… rasanya aku ingin bunuh diri di pohon toge =_=

-beberapa saat kemudian-

…Dapur…

Ku ambil sebuah catatan kecil yang tertempel di kulkas, lalu ku baca isinya. Catatan itu dari Kak Temari yang isinya 'Ra, aku sedang jogging. Kalau mau sarapan, ada indomie di lemari. Jangan makan sendal jepit lagi kaya kemarin, itu jatah ku' (keluarga somplak nih kayanya, pada doyan makan sendal jepit -_-)

"Kakakmu pergi ya?" tiba-tiba si hantu amnesia sudah ada dibelakangku dan sukses membuatku kaget.

"kamu tuh hobi banget ya ngagetin orang. Jantungku hampir saja copot." Omel ku ala ibu tiri yang memarahi anak tirinya yang tidak mau dikasih makan sepatu goreng.

Hantu itu memamerkan wajah bersalahnya yang malah terlihat imut menurutku. Ah rasanya aku meleleh melihat wajah itu. Namun karena gengsi ku lebih banyak dari uang jajan si Author, aku tidak menunjukannya.

"kamu mau sarapan ya? Bagaimana kalau aku buatkan kamu nasi goreng?"

"memangnya kamu bisa?" kata ku meremehkan

"yes. I can." (napa jadi hantu bule?)

Hantu itu mulai memasak dan aku sedikit membantunya dengan berdoa di meja makan (itu sih gak bantu -_-). Dia terlihat ahli dalam memasak. Aku rasa dia terlihat keren saat ia memotong-motong sayuran, menggoreng, kayang, salto, nungging (ini lagi masak ato apa sih? -_-). Eh tunggu, aku bilang dia keren? Ada apa denganku? Pasti aku sudah gila, dia kan hantu.

-beberapa saat kemudian-

"selamat menikmati!" kata hantu itu sambil meletakan sepiring nasi goreng ke meja makan.

"apa ini aman dimakan?" kata ku ragu-ragu walau perut ini sudah dugeman.

"tentu saja aman. Sudah teruji IPB dan ITB."

"(-_-)" Sakura.

Kucicipi sedikit nasi goreng itu dan rasanya SANGAT ENAK. Gila, hantu ini jago sekali memasak.

"aku tahu sekarang. Ketika kamu hidup, kamu pasti seorang Chef. Apa kamu mengingat sesuatu ketika kamu masak tadi?"

"tidak. Aku tidak ingat apapun." Kata hantu itu.

"berarti bukan ya? Tapi kukira kamu Chef karena masakan kamu sangat enak"

"benarkah? Kalau kamu suka, aku bisa membuatkanmu setiap hari ^_^"

"kamu pikir aku bodoh? Memangnya aku mengizinkanmu tinggal disini selamanya?"

"yah… gagal"

-kemudian-

…ruang TV…

Hari ini aku ingin bersantai sambil menonton infotainment tentang actor terkenal, Kakashi Hatake yang baru saja pulang umroh. Namun ketika sedang asik nonton, si hantu amnesia itu tiba-tiba muncul lagi entah dari mana datangnya. Ingin rasanya ku kepang rambut pantat ayamnya itu.

"heh hantu amnesia, sudah ku bilang jangan muncul tiba-tiba! Itu membuatku kaget." Omel ku.

"gomen, Sakura. aku hanya ingin meminta pendapatmu sebentar."

"yasudah. Pendapat tentang apa?" kataku galak.

"aku ingin mempunyai nama. Aku gak mau dipanggil dengan sebutan hantu amnesia. Jadi menurutmu nama apa yang bagus? Nominasinya ada Yamada, Chinen Yuuri, Yabu, Siwon, atau Morgan?" (napa nama personel boyband semua?-_-)

"gak tau ah. Kamu pilih aja sendiri!" kataku tidak perduli sambil mengalihkan pandanganku ke Tv.

"aku bingung memilihnya. Nama-nama itu bagus semua. Jadi aku memintamu untuk memilihnya."

"gak mau!" kataku masih tidak perduli dan asik nonton.

Hantu itu malah terus memintaku sambil merengek-rengek kaya anak TK yang tidak dikasih minum tolak angin dewasa (?) dan rengekan itu sukses membuatku naik vital.

"OKE OKE AKU PILIHIN. SEMUA NAMA ITU TIDAK ADA YANG BAGUS UNTUKMU. Nama yang bagus untukmu itu 'TEME' tahu?" kataku meledak-ledak kaya gunung merapi meletus lagi.

"Teme?" kata hantu itu yang terlihat sedikit sedih. Pasti aku sudah sangat keterlaluan mengatakan itu padanya.

"maaf ya nama itu pasti…" belum ku selesaikan kata-kataku, hantu itu langsung memotongnya dan kejutan besar tiba-tiba muncul

"NAMA YANG BAGUS. AKU SUKA :D."

"(=_=)" Sakura.

Dasar hantu yang aneh, amnesia, hidup lagi, eh udah mati yah.

"kamu kok cepet banget move on sih? Memangnya kamu tidak mau tahu tentang dirimu dan keberadaan keluargamu?" tanyaku

"sekeras apapun aku mengingatnya aku tetap tidak bisa mengingat apapun. Aku rasa ini sudah jadi takdirku menjadi hantu. Jadi aku akan buka lembar hidup, eh mati yang baru. (gegara udah mati sih ya -_-)"

"jadi kamu sudah menyerah?"

"hn"

Aku menjadi sedikit kasihan padanya. Tapi aku tetap tidak akan pernah mau membantu hantu.

Dan setelah itu si Teme terus menggangguku seperti tiba-tiba ia muncul dari dalem kulkas dan minta izin mau ngecat daun, muncul dari atap setelah selesai membetulkan genteng rumah yang bocor, muncul dari dalem lemari dan nanya-nanya hal yang gak penting benget seperti 'kamu kalau tidur merem atau melek? Kamu makan siangnya kapan, pagi atau malem? Si Author itu manusia apa gorilla? Kenapa Morgan keluar dari Smash?'

Itu semua sangat menggangguku dan sukses membuat bulu ketekku tumbuh lebat. Saat itu aku berharap ada tim pemburu hantu yang mendobrak pintu rumahku dengan gaya keren mereka dan mengusir si Teme dari muka bumi ini.

-keesokan harinya-

… pukul 06:30…

Author VOP

Sakura dan Temari sedang bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Mobil beserta supir yang biasa mengantar mereka sudah siap di depan rumah.

"ini sakti gak?" Tanya Sakura sambil memeriksa sebuah gelang pemberian dari supirnya, Mang Tobi. Gelang itu katanya bisa mengusir hantu, dan Mang Tobi ini adalah satu-satunya orang yang percaya pada Sakura tentang kemampuan Sakura yang bisa melihat hantu. Ini karena di desa tempat tinggalnya, Desa Pondok Akatsuki masih banyak cerita-cerita mistik yang begitu kental seperti cerita Sadako, Kuchisake Onna, Nagato, Kisame, Zetsu (NaKiZe: emangnya kita demit? #Kroyok Author#)

Jadi untuk membantu Sakura mengusir hantu-hantu disekelilingnya, si Tobi ini sering sekali memberinya jimat-jimat keramat namun tidak terlalu sakti bahkan gak penting sama sekali.

"pastinya Sakti dong. Gelang ini sudah lulus uji coba, seperti tes Psikotes, UN, SNMPTN, bahkan ujian masuk kebidanan (ini jimat ato apa sih?)" kata Tobi sambil ngupil

"o gitu. Tapi ini kan bawang putih." Kata Sakura lalu ikutan ngupil. (ih pada jorok ya emang. #ngupil#)

"iya sih. Tapi jimat ini BBB loh (Bukan Bawang Biasa) nyarinya aja susah. (apaan? Di dapur emak Author juga banyak =_=)"

Walau sedikit percaya dan banyak tidak percayanya Sakura tetap menyimpan jimat itu untuk jaga-jaga siapa tahu kali ini jimatnya manjur walau kemungkinannya hanya 0 bangding 1000 (ini sih bakal gagal -_-)

kemudian Sakura pun masuk kedalam mobil yang sudah disiapkan Tobi, namun ia begitu terkejut melihat hantu amnesia itu muncul lagi dan sudah duduk cantik di dalam mobil.

"kamu lagi, Teme? kenapa kamu belum pergi juga? ini kan sudah dua malam, dan seharusnya kamu sudah pergi." Kata Sakura sambil nunjuk-nunjuk hantu itu.

"aku baru saja mau pergi kok. Aku akan mencari tempat tinggal di sekolahmu, karena kamu bilang disana banyak hantunya. Jadi aku akan pergi ke sana bersamamu ^_^" kata hantu itu sambil tersenyum riang gembira.

Sakura langsung tepok jidat luasnya.

"oke. Tapi inget! Setelah kamu tinggal disana, jangan pernah menggangguku! Mengerti!" kata Sakura ketus sambil duduk di kursi mobil di sebelah hantu itu. hantu itu hanya mengangguk paham.

Lalu Sakura ingat dengan jimat dari Tobi tadi. Diambilah jimat itu dari saku bajunya. 'aku akan mengusirnya dengan gelang ini. Mwahahahaha' kata batin Sakura.

"TEME… ENYAH LAH KAU!" kata Sakura sambil menunjukan gelang itu bak Kamen Rider yang akan melawan musuh jahatnya. Namun tidak terjadi apa-apa. Hantu itu tidak pergi sama sekali.

"sudah kuduga ini juga tidak berhasil. Yasudah lah ku simpan saja. Lumayan buat kado ulangtahunnya si Author"

Tobi kontinu (TBC)

.

.

.

.

.

Ini mana Romance SasuSaku nya ya?

Gomen Minna romance nya belum muncul nih dan sepertinya chapter depan juga belum muncul deh. Tapi aku usahain ada dikit. Mwahahaha…


	3. Chapter 3

Ada yang rindu aku? #hening#

Onyu-chan is back #dilemparin beling#

Ini saatnya MBS mengudara lagi. di chapter ini aku buat ceritanya sedikit mirip dengan Drama Master of The Sun (ah drama itu benar-benar sesuatu) Maaf banget nih minggu kemarin (?) aku gak update dengan waktu yang udah di janjikan karena baru-baru ini _ aku patah hati dan ngegalau sambil keramasan di bawah sower selama seminggu #curcol# ah memang tahun baru yang (ah udahlah jangan dipikirkan kisah ini) T_T

Di tambah lagi, dari dua minggu yang lalu aku gagal melulu akses ke fanfiction makanya fanfic ini ketunda melulu update annya. Tapi berkat doanya Sasuke akhirnya aku bisa update fanfic LAGIII…! #kosidahan menggema#

Nah sebagai permintaan maaf, hari ini aku update 2 chapter sekaligus. *jenk jenk jenk* tadinya sih mau update 3 chapter sekaligus karena tiga minggu ke depan, aku UAS. Doain aku dong Der! Tapi karena chapter 5 nya belum selesai, jadi gak jadi deh. Hohoho

Cekidot

Disclaimer: Masashi Kisimoto

Genre: romance, humor

Pairing: SasuSaku

Rate: T

Warning: no Ninja world, penulisan masih jelek, OOC banget

My Boyfriend is a Spirit

Chapter 3

Capcus

.

.

.

.

.

"kenapa kamu masih mengikutiku?" kata Sakura kesal karena terus diikuti si Teme (Authornya ribet bilang hantu itu lah, hantu amnesia lah, hantu tampan lah. Hoho #maaf ya Sas?) yang tepat berada dibelakang Sakura.

"aku tidak mengikutimu. Kebetulan aku mau jalan ke arah sana juga" sahut si Teme beralasan. Sakura hanya menatapnya tajam setajam pedang Samehada.

Tiba-tiba pandangan Sakura beralih pada suara teriakan histeris dari segerombol siswa perempuan di belakang. Mereka terlihat sedang berkumpul dibelakang seorang siswa laki-laki yang tampan nan manis dan satu siswa laki-laki ganteng yang kulitnya putih yang besar kemungkinannya ia sering luluran atau apalah sehingga kulitnya seputih moci.

Usut punya usut ternyata mereka adalah salahdua dari cowok terpopuler di sepanjang sejarah sekolah SMP Konoha. Cowok-cowok popular itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto dan Sai Steven (aku ngarang), salah satu anak-anak paling kaya se Konoha.

Profil Uzumaki Naruto:

Nama lengkap Uzumaki Naruto, nama panggilannya Naru atau Bep. Setingkat lebih kaya dari keluarga Sai. Ayahnya Minato seorang pengusaha Kris sekaligus Lurah Konoha dan ibunya Kusina pemilik salon paling terkenal terutama dikalangan ular-ular peliharaan Orochimaru(?). Kapten basket di SMP Konoha, pemegang rekor makan mie ramen sambil kayang. Baik hati, tidak pernah membeda-bedakan orang karena kebetulan dia sering lupa sama nama orang, rajin dan suka menolong karena kebetulan dia adalah ketua karang taruna.

Profil Sai Steven:

Nama lengkap Sai Steven Bakti Simbabwe (?), biasa dipanggil Sai atau Maling jika penyakit ngambil jemuran tentangga kambuh lagi. Orangtuanya pengusaha Lulur mandi. Ketua club lukis di sekolah. Hati orang akan panas dingin jika melihat kehebatan melukisnya, namun tidak bagi Haji Muhidin. Ketampanannya tidak kalah dengan Naruto yang bisa membuat orang yang melihatnya menjerit-jerit histeris, namun terakhir diketahui orang-orang itu menjerit karena kesurupan massal.

-profil end-

kilauan-kilauan cahaya terang, bunga-bunga, bulu-bulu sayap malaikat, kulit pisang(?), kulit rambutan dan suara teriakan gadis-gadis bertebaran disekeliling mereka. Suasana ini sudah seperti berada di drama Boy Before Flower dimana Naruto dan Sai adalah F4.

Sakura sudah sukses mimisan karena pasalnya dia sangat tergila-gila dengan mereka berdua terutama pada Naruto.

"wah pria yang sangat tampan" Si Teme pun ikutan kagum melihat pria itu. (lu lebih tampan lagi, Sas :3)

Ketika rombongan besan itu (?) sudah dekat dengan posisi berdiri Sakura, tiba-tiba Naruto menyapa Sakura yang buru-buru lap mimisannya pake baju si Teme.

"ohayo Sakura!" sapa Naruto yang dimana disetiap kata-katanya itu dipenuhi dengan nada-nada cinta yang merdu bagai nyanyian-nyanyian malaikat pembawa kebahagiaan (Naruto: et dah lebai banget)

Wajah Sakura sukses memerah kaya buah rambutan, soalnya diketahui tumbuh rambut juga (?)

"o o ohayo Naruto" Sakura terbata-bata tersemen-semen, batu-batu dan akhirnya buka toko matrial #plak#

"bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Apa kepalamu sudah sembuh? Aku benar-benar khawatir loh kemarin"

DEG_

Saat itu juga jantung Sakura berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya, ia merasa sedang terbang melayang-layang di atas genteng sekolah mendengar perkataan Naruto tadi. Sebenernya sih wajar saja Naruto menanyakan keadaannya karena Naruto teman sekelas Sakura. Sakuranya aja yang kegeeran #dibasoka Sakura# namun dalam fanfic ini ceritanya Naruto menyukai Sakura, tapi tidak berani bilang karena takut nanti para fansnya memusuhi Sakura, secara dia kan siswa terpolular di sekolah.

"maaf membuatmu khawatir. Sekarang aku sudah baik-baik saja kok" jawab Sakura yang sedari tadi sudah ingin mandi besar karena melihat Naruto itu sangat menggoda iman.

"syukurlah. Lain kali kamu harus berhati-hati. Jangan sampai jatuh lagi. ^_^ klo begitu sampai bertemu di kelas ya" kata Naruto lalu menunjukan senyuman termanisnya.

"iya Sakura. kamu harus hati-hati ya!" kata Sai lalu menunjukan senyuman palsunya namun terlihat manis.

"iya. Makasih Naruto, Sai. Aku akan lebih berhati-hati lagi"

Naruto dan Sai pun pergi menuju kelas karena rombongan jamaah haji(baca:fans) ini sudah membludak sampai bundaran HI.

"kamu menyukai pria itu ya?" Tanya si Teme di sela-sela kebahagiaan Sakura.

"suka banget _" sahut Sakura penuh dengan kilauan-kilauan gigi guru gai. Dan si Teme manyun-manyun gak jelas.

.

.

.

.

.

… ruang club basket…

Sakura POV

"na nani? Aku yang menggantikan Sion?" kata ku sangat terkejut.

Hari ini tim basket putri di sekolah kami akan bertanding dengan tim putri SMP Kirigakurei. Tapi tadi pagi Sion, salah satu anggota tim basket dari kami sakit setelah memakan Rengginang buatan Tenten. Rengginang itu memang berbahaya.

Sekarang Sion tidak bisa bertanding padahal ini pertandingan final dan Tim kami kekurangan anggota. Oleh karena itu mereka mengajakku ikut bertanding padahal aku bukan bagian dari club basket. Walau seperti itu, permainan basketku tidak terlalu buruk, namun masalahnya aku takut dengan lapangan basket karena disana ada banyak hantu yang bergentayangan. Konsentrasiku pasti akan terganggu dengan kehadiran mereka apalagi jika mereka muncul tiba-tiba.

Parahnya teman-temanku terus memaksaku dengan menawari imbalan yang tinggi yaitu semangkok Batagor Mang Kisame.

Dan dari acara penawaran yang terjadi lumayan cukup lama ini, dari sinetron Tukang Haji Naik Bubur episode ke 1 sampe episode ke 1000, akhirnya menuai kesimpulan bahwa aku memutuskan untuk ikut bertanding walau mungkin ini akan membahayakan jiwa ragaku. Ini demi persahabatan, persaudaraan dan kemakmuran, AYO TURUNKAN HARGA INDOMIE!

.

.

.

.

.

Teme POV

sekolah ini sih hantunya bukan banyak lagi tapi super banyak. Hampir semua tempat di sekolah ini sudah berpenghuni hantu, dan mereka tidak mau berbagi tempat denganku. Sekalinya ada yang mau berbagi, malah hantu tante-tante girang. Aku mana mau sama yang begituan. Aku tidak tahu harus kemana lagi. (tinggal aja di rumah Author)

Aku sudah sangat capek berkeliling di sekitar sekolah. Aku pun duduk di kursi panjang yang berada di depan sebuah kelas.

Tapi tiba-tiba beberapa siswa sangat heboh membicarakan sesuatu sambil pergi berbondong-bondong ke sebuah aula yang membuat rasa ingin tahu ku muncul. Maka dari itu, ku ikuti siswa-siswa itu masuk ke aula.

.

.

.

.

.

Ternyata ada pertandingan basket. Aku pun berinisiatif untuk menonton ini sebentar lalu duduk di bangku penonton. Itu pertandingan basket Sakura dan teman-temannya. Aku pun buru-buru berdiri lalu teriak-teriak di atas kursi penonton sambil mengumandangkan adzan subuh, eh mengumandangkan yel yel untuk menyemangati Sakura.

Aku mulai panik ketika Sakura hendak menshot bola ke rink, tepat di depan Sakura ada sepucuk (?) hantu yang akan mengganggu nya dan kemungkinan akan membuat konsentrasinya terganggu. 'ini buruk' pikirku.

Author VOP

Layaknya Iron Man dengan gaya rambut pantat ayam, si Teme memberanikan diri berlari ke arah Sakura lalu langsung memukul hantu yang diketahui sangat alai itu dan Wuss_ hantu itu pun menghilang. Sakura sangat terkejut dan tanpa sadar bola yang ditangannya terlempar kearah rink dengan prediksi bahwa bola itu takkan bisa sampai kedalam rink karena kurang tinggi padahal ini adalah kesempatan terakhir demi mendapatkan three point dalam waktu yang sudah sangat limit.

Melihat keadaan seperti itu si Teme langsung menangkap bola itu lalu melakukan Slam dunk yang tentu saja tidak bisa dilihat orang-orang kecuali Sakura.

Para penonton mulai cemas sambil gigit sepatu masing-masing karena belakang diketahui mereka belum makan 2 minggu gegara kantinnya tutup untuk merayakan sehari tanpa Sepongebob. Terkecuali Guru Gai yang sedari tadi terus mengeluarkan api semangat. Menyemangati tim Basket Sakura.

Para pemain juga cemas kecuali Sakura yang terkejut dan takjub melihat si Teme, hantu amnesia yang ngeselin lahir batin itu tiba-tiba terlihat sangat keren melakukan slam dunk dan BERHASIL MENCETAK ANGKA.

Tim Sakura akhirnya mendapatkan three point di detik-detik terakhir pertandingan walau sebenarnya itu bukan three point. Tapi berkat si Teme tim Sakura keluar sebagai pemenang.

.

.

.

.

.

… gerbang sekolah…

"Teme, arigato karena sudah melindungiku dari hantu itu"

"ah itu bukan apa-apa kok." kata si Teme sambil menunjukan senyum sepuluh jari (lebar banget)

"ngomong-ngomong kamu sudah dapat tempat tinggal disini?"

"tentu saja_ belum" jawab si Teme yang dimana dalam kata 'belum' nya itu diberi nada sedih.

"hantu di sekolah ini terlalu banyak. Aku rasa aku tidak akan tinggal disini"

"Kamu tahu? Sebenarnya aku sering gak tega melihat orang kesusahan. Jadi aku gak keberatan jika kamu mau tinggal di rumahku lagi, walau kamu bukan orang"

"BENARKAH?" kata si Teme sumringah.

"iya. Tapi ingat ya hanya sementara sampai kamu menemukan tempat tinggalmu sendiri"

"baiklah. Aku mengerti" kata si Teme sambil menunjukan senyuman termanisnya. Sakura ikut tersenyum sehingga sukses membuat kedua pipi si Teme memerah lalu menundukan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan pipinya itu. kelakuannya itu membuat Sakura gemas sampai-sampai ingin sekali menonjok si Teme.

"kau tahu? Kau terlihat cantik ketika tersenyum." Kini kedua pipi Sakura yang memerah.

Angin sore berhembus sepoi-sepoi menyegarkan, meniupkan beberapa daun kering yang telah berguguran. Matahari mulai tenggelam dan menyembunyikan sinar-sinarnya untuk disisakan besok hari lagi. Itu semua adalah baghround yang terindah bagi Sakura dan Teme saat itu.

"ayo pulang! Mang Tobi sudah nunggu tuh." Kata Sakura sambil melangkahkan kaki ke arah mobil dan si Teme hanya mengikutinya dari belakang seperti anak ayam.

Tiba-tiba hantu penghuni pohon mangga muncul didepan Sakura yang membuatnya sangat ketakutan dan refleks memeluk si Teme. Hantu itu langsung pergi entah kemana. Wusss_

"Sakura tenang. Hantu itu sudah pergi kok" kata si Teme. Sakura pun melepas pelukannya.

Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda ketika menyentuh si Teme. Ia merasa tenang dan aman berada disisinya. Ia berpikir apa hantu itu pergi karena ia menyentuh si Teme? Ia masih ingat persis ketika hantu alai di lapangan basket tiba-tiba langsung lenyap ketika si Teme memukulnya.

Untuk membuktikannya, Sakura lihat hantu yang selalu berdiri didekat pintu gerbang sekolah dan ketika melewati gerbang itu Sakura pun langsung memegang tangan si Teme. Dan Bravo, hantu itu juga langsung menghilang.

"hantu-hantu yang kulihat akan menghilang ketika aku menyentuh si Teme?"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Weh…

Yang masih kuat silahkan klick Next ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Masashi Kisimoto

Pairing: SasuSaku

Genre: romance, humor

Rate: T

Warning: no Ninja world, OOC, Typo betebaran, penulisan masih sangat jelek. Ibu hamil tidak disarankan membaca fanfic ini.

My Boyfriend is a Spirit

Chap 4

Capcus

.

.

.

.

.

"wah rumah ini sangat besar. Menurutmu bagaimana dengan rumah ini?" Tanya si Teme sambil menunjukan sebuah rumah di layar I pad nya Sakura.

"hmmm… bagus sih. Tapi aku dengar hantu-hantu disana sangat jahat" kata Sakura yang sebenarnya itu hanya alasan supaya si Teme tidak pergi cepat-cepat. Entah kenapa Sakura ingin lebih lama dengannya setelah ia mengetahui kalau si Teme bisa mengusir hantu-hantu yang mengganggunya.

"bagaimana dengan ini?"

"rumah kentang? Itu kan ada di Indonesia negaranya si author. Itu terlalu jauh." Si Teme mengeliminasi rumah itu karena kebetulan dia juga tidak mau ke Indonesia karena takut ketemu Onyu-chan.

_Benar ku mencintaimu tapi tak begini kau hianati kau curangi aku_

Tiba-tiba hape Sakura berdering, ada sms masuk.

"Ra, hari ini kita mengerjakan tugas kelompok di rumah Hinata. Kau datang yah!" demikian isi sms itu yang diketahui dikirim oleh gadis berambut panjang berponi lempar (?), Yamanaka Ino.

Apa? Rumah Hinata? Disana kan banyak hantu yang bergentayangan. Pikir Sakura penuh pertimbangan. Namun dengan cepat Sakura akhirnya mendapatkan sebuah ide.

.

.

.

.

.

-Rumah Hyuuga-

"kenapa kau mengajakku kesini?" Tanya si Teme

"hmmm… itu? itu karena aku ingin mengusulkan rumah ini untukmu. Mungkin kau suka karena rumah ini sepertinya mirip dengan criteria rumah idealmu." Jawab Sakura beralasan. Padahal alasan utamanya adalah agar ia terhindar dari hantu-hantu saat ia menyentuh si Teme.

"wah Sakura kau baik sekali. Kalau begitu aku akan segera berkeliling untuk melihat-lihat." Si  
Teme segera berdiri dari duduknya tapi Sakura menarik tangannya sehingga ia terjatuh dan terduduk kembali.

"tunggu! Aku masih membutuhkanmu" kata Sakura. Dan Wuss_ hantu yang sedari tadi sedang kayang dipojokan kamar Hinata pun menghilang. Si Teme tidak tahu apa-apa ia hanya keheranan melihat Sakura.

"huuhh… akhirnya pergi jua." Kata Sakura lega. Merasa ditatap dengan penuh keheranan, Sakura pun melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan si Teme.

"ya sudah. Pergilah berkeliling!" kata Sakura judes. Lalu si Teme pun pergi dengan menembus dinding. Dalam hati Sakura kecewa sudah membiarkannya pergi. Jimat pengusir hantuku~ T_T

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura mulai frustasi dengan hantu yang bermunculan kesana kemari dan berlalu lalang di sekitar kamar Hinata. Dia membutuhkan si Teme sekarang, tapi si Teme tidak kunjung datang dari 15 menit yang lalu.

"Ra, kamu kenapa? Kamu mau ke jamban ya?" Tanya Tenten yang sedari tadi memperhatikan sahabatnya ini gelisah kaya orang nahan ambeyen.

"nggak kok, Ten. Aku hanya pusing karena mengerjakan soal-soal Kimia ini." Jawab Sakura beralasan. Tenten ngangguk-ngangguk paham.

si Teme kemana sih? Kenapa belum kembali juga? terus menerus Sakura berbicara dengan pikirannya sendiri sambil terus menerus mencoba menguatkan dirinya agar bisa tetap berani menghadapi hantu-hantu yang selang-seling bergentayangan disekitarnya. Jika ini acara Masih Dunia Lain, pasti dari tadi Sakura sudah melambai-lambaikan tangan ke kamera lalu jitak presenternya yang kekurangan rambut itu dan segera kabur. Namun apa daya ini bukan Masih Dunia Lain melainkan reality show horror LIVE.

.

.

.

.

.

Karena mulai mengkhawatirkan si Teme yang tak kunjung kembali, Sakura pun memutuskan untuk mencarinya.

Rumah Hinata itu sangat besar seperti istana. Wajar saja rumah Hinata cetar karena keluarga Hyuuga itu sangat kaya. Mereka pemilik perusahaan shampoo penumbuh rambut. Oleh sebab itu semua keluarga Hyuuga memiliki rambut panjang dan berkilau se Konoha (?)

Sakura kewalahan mencari sosok rambut pantat ayam yang tampan dan sesuatu itu. Ditambah lagi beberapa kali hantu-hantu muncul tiba-tiba di depan Sakura. membuatnya takut dan kesal.

Tiba-tiba BRUAKKKK…

Terdengar suara menyeramkan seperti suara Author klo sedang ritual di jamban.

"Te Te Te Teme? Kau di di dimana?" kata Sakura sudah sangat ketakutan setengah mati. Sakura mundur beberapa langkah sambil melihat-lihat diseklilingnya, tapi_

BRUKKK…

Punggung Sakura menyentuh sesuatu.

"Teme?" kata Sakura lega setelah mengetahui sesuatu yang menyentuh punggungnya adalah si Teme.

"Sakura" kata si Teme ikut lega juga.

"kau dari mana saja sih? Lama sekali berkelilingnya. Aku sangat membutuhkanmu tahu" kata Sakura keceplosan.

"membutuhkanku? Mungkin karena aku ngangenin ya?" kata si Teme yang tiba-tiba jadi narsis banget. Sakura langsung memasang wajah bête nya.

"sepertinya kita harus pergi sekarang juga deh." Kata si Teme mulai panik.

"ke kenapa? Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Sakura yang juga mulai ikutan panik.

"ternyata di rumah ini banyak hantunya. Dan mereka tidak suka pada orang yang rambutnya pendek."

"benarkah? Pantas saja mereka selalu menggangguku. Rambutku kan juga pendek." Kata Sakura sambil meratapi rambut pendeknya.

"kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi. kita harus pergi secepatnya." Kata Sakura sambil menyeret si Teme pake tali raffia.

.

.

.

.

.

-Kamar Sakura-

"menurutmu kenapa hantu-hantu itu tidak menyukai rambut pendek?"

"apa mungkin karena keluarga Hyuuga itu pemilik perusahaan sampo penumbuh rambut?"

"jadi mungkin hantu-hantu itu adalah leluhur mereka dulu. Atau mungkin_"

"TEME, KAU DENGAR AKU TIDAK SIH?" teriak Sakura kesal pada si Teme yang sedari tadi berdiri di depan jendela kamar, melihat sesuatu di luar sana dan tidak memperhatikan Sakura berbicara.

"pria itu belum pergi juga." kata si Teme tanpa memalingkan pandangannya.

"pria? Siapa?" Tanya Sakura.

"lihatlah. Mungkin dia mau bertamu ke rumah." Sakura berjalan kearah jendela untuk melihatnya. Tapi_

"mana? Dia sudah pergi?" Tanya Sakura saat sampai didepan jendelanya dan mendapati tidak ada siapapun di depan rumahnya.

"tadi masih ada kok disana. Kenapa perginya cepat sekali." Kata si Teme mencari sosok yang ia lihat tadi.

Ketika keduanya sedang focus mencari, sosok itu tiba-tiba muncul tepat di depan jendela dan sosok itu terlihat melayang-layang di udara. Eh melayang?

Sakura dan si Teme sukses dibuat kaget sampai keduanya terjatuh kebelakang berbarengan.

"i i i tu HANTU" teriak Sakura dan si Teme berbarengan.

"Teme cepat usir dia!"

"a a aku harus apa?"

"biarkan aku menyentuhmu!"

"hah?"

Belum sempat Sakura menyentuh si Teme, tiba-tiba terdengar suara minta tolong dari hantu itu. Sakura dan si Teme saling berpandangan lalu melihat ke arah hantu itu. hantu itu minta tolong?

.

.

.

.

.

-Rumah Hyuuga (lagi)-

Ting Tong_

"Sakura?" seseorang yang membukakan pintu itu terlihat sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran Sakura.

.

.

.

.

."jadi bukumu tertinggal? Aku tidak melihatnya. Kau meninggalkannya dimana?"

"iya. Tapi aku lupa meletakkannya dimana. Hehehe" kata Sakura sambil cengir komodo.

"yasudah kalau begitu kamu cari sendiri dulu ya! Sementara aku akan mengambilkanmu jus jeruk" kata Hinata yang akan segera beranjak pergi dari kamarnya. Namun belum sampai Hinata meraih knop pintu kamarnya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara gaduh di luar kamar sehingga membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"kamu mendengarnya? Maaf disini sudah biasa rebut-ribut seperti itu semenjak ayahku meninggal. Lalu mereka jadi sering membicarakan harta warisan ayah yang belum sempat ayah wasiatkan"

"kau salah. Ayah mu sudah menulisakan surat wasiatnya disuatu tempat" kata Sakura yang dimana perkataannya itu sukses membuat Hinata terkejut. Bagaimana bisa Sakura berkata seperti itu?

"apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti" Tanya Hinata bingung. Sakura menepuk jidatnya karena bisa-biasanya dia keceplosan seperti itu. Sakura menjadi bingung bagaimana cara menjelaskannya pada Hinata.

"hmm… begini_ sebenarnya aku bisa melihat orang yang sudah mati."

Tiba-tiba hening_

Wajah polos Hinata kini terlihat kebingungan saat menatap sahabatnya itu yang tiba-tiba sekarang terlihat seperti tim pemburu hantu.

"mungkin kau menganggapku gila atau aneh. Tapi aku tidak bohong. Aku bahkan bisa melihat ayahmu. Ayahmu belum bisa pergi dengan tenang sebelum ia menunjukan surat wasiat itu. jadi ia memintaku untuk membantunya." Kata Sakura

"Sakura kau_"

"ku mohon percaya lah padaku." Kata Sakura sambil meraih kedua tangan Hinata sebagai tanda permohonan Sakura agar Hinata mempercayainya. Hinata tidak ada pilihan lain selain mencoba percaya pada Sakura karena ia juga tidak ingin terus-terusan melihat keluarganya selalu berselisih seperti Neji, Hanabi dan anggota keluarga lain gara-gara harta warisan. Dan akhirnya_

.

.

.

.

.

"benarkah ayahmu menyimpannya di sini, Nona Hinata?" Tanya seorang pria yang kemana-mana selalu membawa boneka_Pudu yang diketahui adalah seorang pengacara pribadi ayah Hinata yang bernama Kankurou.

Saat ini mereka sudah berada di depan lemari yang ukurannya sangat wah dan berpintu banyak. Hinata menoleh ke arah Sakura tanda benarkah surat wasiatnya ada ditempat ini. Sakura hanya mengangguk membenarkan.

Lemari itu kini sudah terbuka sehingga mengekspose semua isi didalam lemari itu.

"eh? Di dalam berangkas? Aku tidak tahu password untuk membukanya." Kata Hinata.

"ayahmu bilang password nya hari ulang tahunmu"

Hinata mengetikan angka-angka itu di brangkas tersebut dan benar saja, berangkas itu terbuka. Dibukalah berangkas itu dengan perlahan sehingga menunjukan selembar kertas yang diketahui adalah surat wasiat. Kankurou mengambil kertas itu.

"benar. Ini adalah surat wasiat yang di tulis Tuan Hyuuga Hiashi." Hinata terkejut dan menatap Sakura. Ia berpikir Sakura memang tidak berbohong.

Tanpa membuang waktu lebih banyak lagi, karena takut keburu imsak. Kankurou pun membacakan isi dari surat wasiat tersebut.

"Surat wasiat. Jika saya sudah tiada saya akan mewariskan semua harta saya beserta perusahaan P.T shampoo Hyuuga pada putri pertama saya yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Demikianlah surat pernyataan wasiat waris saya. Salam cenat cenut. Piece love and gaul (?)"

Semua nya sweatdrop.

"Hinata kau jadi milyader. WAWW…" Sakura kagum yang diikuti dengan uang-uang beterbangan yang entah datang dari mana.

Sejak saat itu keluarga Hinata tidak pernah terdengar keributan lagi seperti biasanya. Tentang perusahaan shampoo Hyuuga kini dikelola oleh Hyuuga Hizashi saudara kembarnya ayah Hinata sekaligus ayah Neji karena Hinata masih belum bisa mengelolanya. Lalu sekarang mereka pun hidup dengan damai tanpa adanya perselisihan.

"Sakura"

"ya?"

"apa ayah ku masih disini?"

Sakura terkejut karena sepertinya Hinata mempercayainya.

"tentu. Dia masih disini. Dia sedang berdiri di samping kanan mu" kata Sakura sambil menatap Hiashi yang berada disebelah Hinata.

"jika aku berbicara padanya apa dia bisa mendengarku?"

"tentu."

Perlahan Hinata menghadapkan dirinya ke kanan sehingga dirinya bisa berhadapan dengan ayahnya. Sakura dan si Teme diam melihat pemandangan haru ini.

"ayah, aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku rindu ketika ayah berada di sampingku. Aku janji aku akan menjaga diriku baik-baik dan juga menjaga Hanabi. Aku sangat menyayangimu, Yah."

Hiashi wujudnya mulai samar-samar. Tak lama kemudian, Wusss_

Hiashi pun menghilang. Sakura terdiam menatap kepergiannya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

-Rumah Sakura-

"apa ayah Hinata sekarang sudah tenang di alam sana?" Tanya Sakura yang saat ini sedang berbaring di atas kasurnya. Matanya melihat langit-langit.

"bisa jadi."

"aku baru tahu sekarang. Ternyata bukan orang yang masih hidup saja yang mempunyai masalah, tapi orang yang sudah mati pun begitu sampai-sampai mereka tidak tenang untuk pergi. Apa itu sebabnya banyak hantu bergentayangan karena urusan mereka di dunia belum selesai?"

"bisa jadi"

"apa itu yang terjadi padamu juga, Teme?"

"bisa jadi"

"BISA JADI BISA JADI. KENAPA JAWABANMU SELALU ITU? DASAR KAU TEME MENYEBALKAN" urat-urat Sakura mulai bermunculan.

"ah gomen aku sedang nonton Eat Bulaga."

JDUAARRRR_

Pertandingan Sumo pun tak bisa dihindarkan.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hahaha mulai aneh ya? T_T

Silahkan review! Kasih flame juga ya! Aku seneng klo ada yang flame. Atau sekalian bash juga gak apa-apa. Kukukuku ^_^

Chapter 5 nya mungkin agak lama lagi. hohoho soalnya mau UAS dulu. Doa kan aku ya, Reader keceh!


End file.
